Zompyre Take-Over
by ThatCrazyChick179
Summary: What once was a movie, is now a reality. Zompyres are real now, and have taken over the world. Seaford is somehow still clean, but struggling to stay that way. And when a new person comes to town, will it spell trouble? How will anyone survive? And will this nightmare ever end? Rated T for kissing in chapters and violence. Jack/Kim Jerry/OC Rudy/? Eddie/? Milton/Julie
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is a new story I'm making for this board! I've been watching this on Netflix, and I just now saw the zompire episode. And I had a thought! But, I'll tell you that in the summary. Which I'm about to start right about...now!**

**A few days after the gang saw the Zompyre movie, the absolute unthinkable happens. Fiction becomes Non-Fiction, Fantasy becomes Reality, and Nightmares com to life. Zompyres actually take over the world, their population growing. Seaford is one of the only towns in the world that's still zompyre free, but it's struggling to stay clean. The Bobby Wasabi Dojo is the rebel base, and they're staying strong, with emotions running high now and then.**

**But Seaford gets a new resident, and she and Kim go way back. The problem is, when she comes to town, things go awry. Everything is not as it seems, and the Bobbly Wasabi gang is put in a compromising position. How will they survive? Will the world ever return to normal? Will drastic measures need to be taken? And with all the problems brewing around the gang, will love ever flourish? **

**Couples are: Jack/Kim, Milton/Julie, Rudy/? Eddie/? and Jerry/OC Now, with all this out of the way, I'm gonna start the story now!**

**BTW, I posted this story already, but it was the wrong document. So, for all you people that were confused, here's the real document! Sorry for the confusion.**

**Kim's POV**

We were hiding out in the dojo again, stocking up on falafel balls. Apparently, they're so greasy, the zompyres can't take it. Their digestive system totally falls apart! All of us were just hanging out, like the world didn't go into complete insanity a about a week ago.

Wait, I should probably explain all this weird stuff I'm saying. You won't get it until I tell you the whole story. Remember that movie I went to see with the guys, Attack of the Zompyres? Well, 5 days after we saw the movie, the unthinkable happened.

**_No POV, Before the invasion_**

_In the dojo, everything was normal. Jack and Kim were sparring, Jerry was punching a dummy, Milton was nursing a bruise he got when he slipped on some ice on the way to the dojo, and Eddie was getting evaluated by Rudy. They were about to go to Falafel Phil's for a break, when Bobby Wasabi came into the dojo, riding on a gorilla, screaming his head off._

_"Hey Bobby! Are you ok? You look me during...well...like me!" Milton said. Everyone nodded, not disagreeing with Milton. "Turn the TV on, now!" Rudy turned it on, to Worm With a Perm, which made Jerry happy. Everyone looked at him, wondering if he hit his head when he was 2. _

_"What channel, Bobby?" Kim asked, knowing this isn't the channel Bobby wanted. "Channel 9 News. What you're about to see will blow your minds. And not the good blowing, the bad blowing!" Rudy turned to the news, which made Jerry mad. "Hey, I was watching that!" Jack just looked at him, and Jerry looked down. When Rudy finally got to the right station, the gang couldn't believe what they heard._

_"Well Bill, this is either a nightmare, someone's idea of a sick twisted joke, or our new insane reality. I am here in Washington DC, and apparently, Zompyres have taken over the capitol building! That fictional movie that gave some people nightmares only 5 days ago, has spread! Someone created a virus just like the one in the movie, and used it to turn the population of Washington into Zompyres..." Just then, a zompyre came up to the reporter, and burped in his face, turning him into a zompyre in just a few seconds._

_The live feed as cut off, going back to Bill. "Well, there you have it folks. Zompyres are now real, and are threatening to infect everyone in the US, maybe even the world. I advise you to try and find a safe place to hide. Key word, TRY. Because after today, nowhere is safe." The gang looked at each other, terrified._

**Back to Kim's POV**

And that's how the world was plunged into insanity! Hope you like your stay. So far, the virus has spread...basically all around the Earth! Only a few towns remain clean of the disease. Two are in Europe somewhere, one's in Australia, and three are in the US. One of them is Seaford, thank God for that miracle. I just hope it can stay that way, until this whole thing blows over.

My only wish is that...no, it's too childish, I'm being selfish. Ok, I have two wishes, but one of them is a secret. The other one, is that Lindsey would stop trying to be apart of our gang! She's so annoying! All she does is throw herself at Jack, hoping he'll ask her out, when the zompires are closing in on our city! Not to mention the other cities that haven't been infected.

Ok, I may have a tiny crush on Jack. But, since the world might end at some point, I thought it would be best if I kept it a secret. If the world gets cured, wait, _until _the world gets cured, it may work out. But, until then, my feelings can wait. Besides, I have other family _and _friends members to worry about, in cities that are infested with the zompyre population. I'm pretty sure most of them have been turned, but I know for a FACT that one person I used to know should be safe.

She's one of the toughest people I know, besides Jack and I. She was also my best friend, practically my sister from another mister! But then I moved to Seaford, and I never saw her again. But if there's anyone that can survive this, it's her. I also wish that she could somehow get to Seaford, just so I know she's ok.

But until I see her, the only thing I can do is hope. Hope that she's ok, hope that someone we'll find a cure, hope we'll make it out alive, instead of undead.

**Ok, there's the chappie! I hope you guys liked it! If there's something that I'm doing wrong, then tell me so I can fix it! But tell me NICELY! Now, I'm gonna say the disclaimer.**

**Me: Wait, I'm too lazy. Kim, you say it!**

**Kim: Why me?**

**Me: Because your name is the first name that popped into my head, that's why.**

**Jerry: That's a legitament reason, Kim. So do it!**

**Kim: I'm gonna kick your butt later Jerry! But ThatCrazyChick196 doesn't own Kickin' It or us! Ideas are acceped, but no falmes allowed, whatsoever!**

**Me: Ok, now that's over, I'm gonna go take a nap. See ya people! *Puffs out of the room, with smoke coming out of the vents***


	2. Bad News Galore

**Hello Kickin' It world, how are you today? I wanted to make a new chappie for you guys, so here you go! Hope you guys like it! Oh, and if you guys have any ideas for the story, and I might use the idea in the story! Well, I'm gonna start the story now.**

**No POV**

"Hey guys! What's the latest update? Has someone found a cure?" Kim asked when she went into the dojo. "Nope, no cure! But Eddie just restocked on food, and I restocked on other supplies." Kim just looked at Jerry.

"What kind of supplies, Jerry?" She glared at the latino, and he instantly cracked. "Hair supplies! Jack insisted I buy some hairspray and his special shampoo!" Kim just rolled her eyes. Jerry got out of the 'guard your face' position, and was relaxing again.

Just then, Jack came out, drying his head with a towel. "Hey, thanks for buying my shampoo for me, Jerry! If Kim found out I did that..." "...you'd be dead?" Kim asked in a fake-sweet tone. Jack gave Jerry a 'What the heck?!' look, while Jerry shrugged.

"Listen, Kim. I know the end of the world is upon us, but until it happens, then I want us to still act like we have lives, with interests, and hobbies! And my hobby is my hair." Jack exclaimed. Kim sighed. "I know, Jack. I just don't want you using all the money on you hair. I'm trying to think ahead. Please think before you do from now on?" Jack nodded.

Jerry then asked a question, still on the topic of hair! "Hey, does my new haircut look good? I want to impress Mika." Kim 'Aaawwwed' and Jack rolled his eyes. "She's made you soft, Jerry." Jerry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, like you-know-who hasn't made you soft?" Jerry shot back. Jack blushed, and Kim looked confused, but answered Jerry's question. "Your hair looks great, Jerry. Mika will love it." Jerry smiled.

Just then, Falafel Phil busted doen the front door of the karate studio. "Terrible news! Mika's family got hit with the Zompyre curse!" Everyone looked shocked, Rudy busted out of his office just in time to hear that news. "Where is she now?" Jerry asked, worried out of his wits. "She's at my falafel shop. Hurry, she needs the comforting!" Everyone ran to Falafel Phil's, wanting to comfort their friend.

**At the Falafel Shop**

Everyone busted the doors down, looking for their friend, Jerry for his girlfriend. When they saw her, they were shocked. She was in a booth, her face blotchy, eyes red and puffy, with tears still falling. Jerry automatically ran into the booth, hugging Mika. The others ran into the booth, hoping they can help their friend.

"Hey, you ok Mika?" Jerry asked. Mika shook her head, crying even more. Kim looked sorry for her friend, while Milton and Jerry looked down, not knowing what to say. Mika tried to dry her tears, but a few still came out every now and then. "Thanks for being here for me. You are all great friends." Mika smiled a little.

Kim and Jerry smiled. "Well, that's what friends are for. We have fun when we're happy, and we comfort each other when we're sad." Kim exclaimed. Jerry then kissed her head. Mika looked troubled, like she wanted to say something. "Can you guys give me and Jerry some alone time?" Everyone nodded, and left, excluding Jerry.

**Jerry's POV**

I wonder what Mika wants? I'd give her anything, now that her some of her family's been infected. "What's up, chica?" Mika looked nervously at me. "Jerry, could you hate me, ever?" I'm shocked she'd even ask that question! "No, never Mika! Why would you even ask me that?" I asked her. She looked at me, about to cry again. "Because it would make what I'm about to _so _much easier." I was confused, until she said 8 words that made me feel like I was dying.

"I have to break up with you, Jerry." I stopped breathing for a while, then I regained my composure. "What, why Mika? I thought things were going great!" She looked at me, crying. "I need to go back home to protect the rest of my family. And long-distance relationships never work out." I knew what she was saying was right, but I wish it wasn't.

"So when do you leave?" I asked Mika with no emotion in my voice. "9 o' clock, tonight." I sighed, not avoiding the inevitable. "Can I have a hug?" I asked, stretching my arms. She smiled a little, and hugged her arms around my torso, and I locked mine around her shoulders. I'll miss you so much Mika." I stated, tears pricking at the corners of my eyes.

If it was possible, Mika started crying even more. "I'll miss you the most Jerry. If I come back, maybe we could start where we left off?" I looked into Mika's teary eyes. "Of course we can." She then smiled, and walked out of Falafel Phil's, probably to pack.

I walked dejectedly into the dojo, and Jack immediately noticed that I was down. "Hey man, what's up?" He asked me, patting my back. "Mika had to go back to her home country, so she broke up with me." Everyone gasped a little. "Oh Jerry, I'm so sorry." Kim said, giving me a hug. I hugged her back, needing the comfort. Just then, the news came on.

"Hey guys, it's new, maybe they found a cure!" Eddie exclaimed. With that, everyone's full attention was on the TV screen. But what we thought was good news, turned out to be the exact opposite.

"Well America, we're losing our grip on the last places with humanity. Washington is starting to be infected, and Cincinatti has just been overrun with the supernatural nightmares. And, the most unbreachable place, Miami, has just been infected with one zompyre. But soon, all of America might be overrun." When Kim heard Miami was losing its grip, she gasped.

"Kim, you ok?" Jack asked, concerned for Kim. She nodded, not really convincing any of us. "I just...gotta go to the bathroom." And with that, she ran out of the dojo, confusing all of us, even Milton!

**Kim's POV**

No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This cannot be happening! I know most of America is lost, but not Miami! Not until I hear from her. I NEED to know she's ok. PLEASE, if any invisible force can hear me, spare her until she gets to Seaford!

**Well, that's that! Hope you guys liked the chappie! And hopefully I'm home alone again soon, because that's the only way I'll write any more. Well, that's done, bye people! :)**

**Kim: You forgot it again.**

**Me: What?**

**Eddie: The disclaimer?**

**Me: Oh! Rudy, say it.**

**Rudy: Fine! ThatCrazyChick179 doesn't own us, and no flames! She hates those.**

**Me: And REVIEW! Every review makes me want to update faster! Well, as fast as I can when I'm grounded. But anyways, BYE! :)**


End file.
